drachenzahmen_leicht_gemachtfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jay Baruchel
thumb Jonathan „Jay“ Adam Saunders Baruchel (* 9. April 1982 in Ottawa, Kanada) ist ein kanadischer Filmschauspieler, Filmemacher und Musiker. Jay Baruchel ist die Stimme von Hicks in der Originalversion (Englisch) von Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht, Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 und der Serie Dragons. Leben Jay Baruchel wurde als Sohn von Serge Baruchel, einem Antiquitätenhändler, sowie Robyne Baruchel, einer Schriftstellerin in Ottawa, geboren; er hat eine jüngere Schwester, Taylor. Während sein Vater der Konfession nach Jude ist, ist seine Mutter eine aus Irland stammende Katholikin. Jay selbst wurde im jüdischen Glauben erzogen. Baruchel selbst steht seit seinem 13. Lebensjahr vor der Kamera; sein Debüt als Schauspieler erfolgte 1995 in der kanadischen Fernsehserie Are You Afraid of the Dark?. Zwischen 1997 und 1998 moderierte er außerdem an der Seite von Elisha Cuthbert die für Kinder konzipierte Fernsehsendung Popular Mechanics for Kids. Baruchel besuchte dieselbe Highschool im Montrealer Bezirk Côte-des-Neiges–Notre-Dame-de-Grâce, wie schon zuvor die Schauspielgrößen William Shatner und Christopher Plummer. Sein Durchbruch erfolgte im Jahr 2000, als er in Cameron Crowes Oscar-prämiertem Film Almost Famous – Fast berühmt eine kleine Nebenrolle übernahm. Kurz danach bekam er die Hauptrolle in der Jugendserie American Campus – Reif für die Uni?, die zwischen 2001 und 2002 produziert wurde. Seitdem konnte Baruchel sowohl für kanadische als auch für US-amerikanische Filme und Fernsehserien verpflichtet werden, so 2004 in Million Dollar Baby. 2002 unternahm Baruchel einen Exkurs hinter die Kamera und produzierte den 17-minütigen Kurzfilm Edgar and Jane, bei dem er unter anderem das Drehbuch schrieb und als Filmproduzent und Filmregisseur für die Produktion verantwortlich zeichnete. Auch als Kameramann, Filmeditor und Verantwortlicher der Spezialeffekte war er beteiligt. 2017 wurde der von ihm inszenierte Goon: Last of the Enforcers, die Fortsetzung zu Goon – Kein Film für Pussies, veröffentlicht. Jay Baruchel ist aber auch als Musiker aktiv und spielte als Jugendlicher Trommel in der kanadischen Musikband Martin. Er lebt heute in Montreal und war von Mai 2011 bis Februar 2013 mit der kanadischen Schauspielerin Alison Pill verlobt.1 Filmografie (Auswahl) Spielfilme 2000: Almost Famous – Fast berühmt (Almost Famous) 2002: Die Regeln des Spiels (The Rules of Attraction) 2003: Nemesis Game 2004: Million Dollar Baby 2005: Fetching Cody 2007: Beim ersten Mal (Knocked Up) 2007: Just Buried 2007: Mein Name ist Fish (I’m Reed Fish) 2008: Tropic Thunder 2008: Fanboys 2008: Nick und Norah – Soundtrack einer Nacht (Nick and Norah’s Infinite Playlist) 2009: Nachts im Museum 2 (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian) 2009: The Trotsky 2010: Zu scharf um wahr zu sein (She’s Out of My League) 2010: Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht (How to Train Your Dragon, Stimme von Hicks) 2010: Duell der Magier (The Sorcerer’s Apprentice) 2010: Good Neighbours 2011: Goon – Kein Film für Pussies (Goon) 2012: Cosmopolis 2013: The Art of Steal – Der Kunstraub 2013: Das ist das Ende (This Is the End) 2014: RoboCop 2014: Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 (How to Train Your Dragon 2, Stimme von Hicks) 2017: Goon: Last of the Enforcers Fernsehserien 1995: Grusel, Grauen, Gänsehaut (Are You Afraid of the Dark?, 1 Folge) 1998: Eine lausige Hexe (The Worst Witch, 1 Folge) 2001–2002: American Campus – Reif für die Uni? (Undeclared) 2006–2007: Numbers – Die Logik des Verbrechens (NUMB3RS, 2 Folgen) 2012: Being Human (Folge 2x09) seit 2012: DreamWorks Dragons seit 2015: Man Seeking Woman en:Jay Baruchel Kategorie:Spezial Kategorie:Personen